Encantamentos
Intro Smithing is the skill for enchanting equipment with damage, defense, and/or skill bonuses. You will need a stone anvil, gems, and a hammer to enchant. Gems are obtained in the Underworld from monster drops and mining crystal rocks. To enchant an item, find the enchant you wish to add on the tables below, and place the gems on the stone anvil in the desired quantities along with the item. Then strike the anvil with a hammer repeatedly until the enchant is complete. The quantity of gems used determines how powerful the enchant will be, as shown further below. Extra gems above these thresholds are lost when the enchant completes, so it's recommended to use the exact number of gems. Items can have a chance to break when the enchant completes, which is shown when the process begins. Every level of smithing decreases the break chance by 1%. This is a factor for very powerful enchants or items with multiple enchants. Player enchants do not stack with default enchants like those found on accessories; instead they overwrite. Player enchants to damage and defense using rubies and emeralds, however, do stack with +# bonuses. Gem Combos for skills Each skill in the game has a 3-gem combination that is used for enchants. As long as one of each required gem type is present the enchant can be completed. Do not throw any wrong types of gems into the process. Gem quantities for skills The following table lists the total gem thresholds for skill enchants ranging from +1 to +10. Any mix of the required gems will work as long as one of each is present, meaning for a +2 unarmored enchantment you can add 1 amethyst, 1 aquamarine, and 23 topaz, OR split them more evenly for something like 8, 8, and 9. Gems over these thresholds are lost when the enchant completes (for example if you use 110 gems, it will default to the 100 gem threshold, and 10 gems will be lost). For this reason it's recommended to use the exact number of gems. Adding additional skill levels to an item will increase its level by a certain amount. Base Completion Base completion cannot actually drop below 5% per swing, however you gain an additional 1% completion per attempt with each 5 smithing levels. For larger enchants the negative value must first be overcome before a change is noticed. Gem quantities for damage and defense Damage and defense enchants work slightly differently than skill enchants. There are no gem combinations, emeralds are the only gem for defense and rubies are the only gems for damage. The quantity of gems required is also higher. Break Chance Depending on your smithing level, if an item already has enchants on it, there can be an increasingly high chance for the item to break when more enchants are added. How this break chance is determined is not wholly understood. The item's break chance is displayed when you first begin the enchanting process, and the break chance is only applied when the enchant is 100% complete. Broken items are lost permanently, but the gems being used will remain. Each smithing level reduces the break chance by 1%. Default enchants that come on items such as accessories also count towards break chance, making it adviseable to remove any unwanted ones before adding your own. Smithing Experience Smithing experience is gained by attempts (hammer swings) rather than from finished enchants. This means you can remove and replace the same enchant repeatedly before it completes to grind smithing experience indefinitely. Removing Enchants To clear an enchant from an item place the item on the anvil with exactly 1 of each gem belonging to the enchant being removed. This will "enchant" the item with +0 for that enchant, overwriting and removing it from the item. Clearing an enchant has a base completion chance of 30% and can have a break chance. Attempting to remove an enchant incurs half the break chance of attempting to add a new enchant to the item, rounded down. This also works on items such as accessories that come with default enchantments. Especially ones with multiple enchants, removing unwanted ones will lower the item's break chance for when you begin adding your own.